1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable awnings and more particularly to a stabilizing clamp adapted to minimize flapping of the awning canopy during inclement weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retractable awnings have been utilized for many years to provide shade or other protection to doorways, windows or to overlie an area adjacent to a building structure such as a patio, deck, or the like. More recently, retractable awnings have been mounted on movable structures such as travel trailers, mobile homes, recreational vehicles and the like.
In any of the above uses, however, a prevalent problem has been damage to the canopy of the awning caused when inclement weather conditions, such as high winds, cause the canopy to flap thereby tearing or in some cases stretching the canopy fabric.
Most, if not all, retractable awnings include rafter arms which extend from a support surface for the awning to the outer edge of the awning canopy when the awning is extended. Systems have been developed for preventing damage to awning canopies which include clamps that connect the canopy to the rafter arms along the side edges of the canopy. These clamps are typically characterized by being removable and by a pair of jaws that encompass both the adjacent rafter arm and the awning canopy so as to simultaneously grip the rafter arm and the canopy thereby securing the canopy to the rafter arm to minimize flapping or other movement of the canopy. When removed from the rafter arm, however, the clamps must be stored at a remote location and, therefore, are frequently lost or at a minimum become a nuisance.
The present invention has been developed to provide a new and improved system for minimizing damage to the canopies of retractable awnings in a manner which overcomes the shortcomings of prior art systems.